Apologize!
by BlueBully
Summary: Venom does not like when Eddie calls him a particular name, but he's going to get that apology one way or another. M/M Tickle Fic with a little F/M in the beginning


Oh my God, I've been in such a rut with writing anything for quite awhile and then I saw the movie _**'Venom'**_ and was finally inspired!

I haven't seen any other _**'Venom'**_ tickle fics yet so of course I had to do something about that. ;) Please direct me if you've seen any more!

If you haven't seen the movie then you might want to hold off on reading this 'cause it kinda has some spoilers of the relationship between Eddie and Venom.

Not intended to be symbrock, but think whatever you want to. lol Nothing sexual going on here though.

 _ **REPEAT**_ , this fic has a lot of tickling in it so if you don't like then don't read.

 **Summary:** _Venom does not like when Eddie calls him a particular name, but he's going to get that apology one way or another._ _ **M/M Tickle Fic with a little F/M in the beginning**_

 _ **Word Count:**_ _3,068_

"Hold on! Wait wait wait, Anne, timeout!" Eddie shouted as his ex-girlfriend chased him around his apartment with him knocking furniture and the like into her path to try to keep a fair distance between them.

"Uh uh! You're gonna eat those words!" She was smiling in the most sinister way as she pursued him without hesitation, piquing the interest of Eddie's unofficial roomate.

 _"What's going on? Why is she chasing us?"_

"She's going to kill us!" Eddie shrieked out to the alien inside of him as he literally jumped over his couch to avoid capture.

 _"Kill us? Why would she do that?"_

"Not literally! I mean she's gonna-AAH!"

Distracted by Venom's million questions, Eddie was quickly tackled to the floor by the enthusiastic lawyer as he let out a comically high-pitched scream.

"Now what was it you were saying about Dan?" Anne raised a brow as she loomed over him, giving him the chance to redeem himself, though knowing he wouldn't take it.

"Uhhh...You mean besides that he's an uptight, boring old stick in the mud who needs to get laid-NO! No-ho! I was ju-hust kihihidding!"

Anne knew he didn't actually mean those things as he and Dan had become pretty good friends in the past months. Still she wasn't going to let Eddie get away with taunting her boyfriend when he wasn't there to defend himself.

So in retaliation her fingers dug viciously into the sensitive spots on his ribs, provoking hysterical bouts of laughter as the man tried to wiggle free.

 _"What is she doing?!"_ Venom's voice was full of alarm at how quickly Eddie had become incapacitated.

"Oh God! Anne, pleeheeease stooop!" Eddie cried out with his arms helplessly flailing in failed attempts to deflect her relentless hands. Venom had no idea what was going on and could only see that his host was being attacked in some way.

Eddie's heart rate was elevated off the charts, his respiratory system was in full overdrive and his thoughts were frantic and incoherent; all this prompting Venom to assume the worst.

 _"She is hurting us! I'll stop her!"_ The symbiote was about to launch into fight mode, but Eddie was quick to deter him.

"No no! It dohoesn't hurt! It tihihihickles!"

 _"What is this 'tickles'?"_ Venom popped his head out to glare suspiciously at Anne, who simply smiled at his nativity and rolled her eyes a little.

"Oh relax, it's not life threatening. It's just something that gets our little Eddie all giggly and squirmy," she said that last part to her victim in the most teasing voice that she could, making him blush and giggle even harder.

At this point Venom was more confused than ever.

 _"...I don't understand. What purpose does it serve to you humans?"_

Anne thought for a mere moment, but then just shrugged.

"Well I'd say it's more of a bonding activity. You know, just for fun. But it can also be used for revenge and coercion since a lot of people tend to find it to be torture. Right Eddie?"

Her knowing fingers squeezed up into the armpits of her ex-boyfriend as he gave an embarrassing squeal and rolled back and forth with his arms clung tightly against his sides.

"Yehehes! It suhuhucks!"

The symbiote was intrigued with this peculiar ritual and pried for more information.

 _"So forcing someone to laugh is considered torture?"_

"It's not really the laughing that's the torture, it's the assault on our overly sensitive nerves that's the torture. Some can't tolerate it as well as others. Which is why I always won all the tickle fights in our relationship," Anne winked at the hysterically laughing man below her.

 _"But are the males of your species not genetically stronger than the females? Why does he not just stop you?"_

"Well you see when someone as ticklish as this guy gets tickled it physically weakens them. They lose all their strength, and really just become powerless to do anything about it. Of course you don't want to take it too far, though they'll usually let you know when they've had enough. So what do you say, Eddie?"

She directed her attention back to him and drilled her fingers wildly into his hips while he frantically kicked his legs about.

"Heehehahahaha! Nohoho more, AahahAnne! I'm sorry! I gihihihive!"

"Alright, I suppose you've learned your lesson now," Anne smirked and finally showed mercy, halting her devilish hands and scooting back off of her victim.

"Sure. For...For now...I guess," Eddie panted as he slowly sat up with a crimson smile, "I should probably warn Dan about your abuse."

"Don't worry about him. He can hold his own, unlike you. And for the record, he gets laid plenty," she teased, playfully squeezing his arm before getting to her feet and brushing down her clothes.

Delighted with this new information, Venom nodded through his long-toothed grin.

 _"We like this tickles thing."_

"No, we do not!" Eddie glared at the symbiote peeking over his shoulder causing Anne to chuckle at their banter.

"Well I will leave you two lovers be. I've got dinner reservations with Dan tonight."

Eddie got up to escort her to the front door as Venom immediately jumped at the chance for a meal, shoving his head between Anne and the door .

 _"We will come too!"_

Eddie rolled his eyes and firmly pushed him out of the way to open the door so Anne could step out.

"No, we will not."

 _"But we is hungry!"_

"Goodnight Anne, I'll call you tomorrow," he waved and gently shut the door behind her all the while Venom continued to protest.

 _"We must eat! We is wasting away!"_

"I've got some tater tots in the freezer. Will that shut you up?"

 _"...Yes. For now."_

 **A COUPLE HOURS LATER...**

 _"Eddie..."_

"What?"

 _"Hungry!"_

"We'll eat later, first I gotta loosen up my mind a bit. Mrs. Chen says it's good for me," Eddie brushed him off as he stretched out his arms, getting ready for a meditation session.

 _"HUNGRY!"_

"Soon alright? Just give me a few minutes to myself for once," he settled down on the floor with his eyes closed, laid out on his back and extended his legs. Now Venom was getting impatient as his head emerged out of Eddie's stomach.

 _"WE EAT NOW! OR I EAT THIS APPETIZING LIVER OF YOURS!"_

Eddie gave an internal eye roll.

"And then we both die. Good job, genius. Now just shut up, ya parasite, I'm trying to concentrate."

 _"PARASITE?!"_

"You heard me," Eddie smirked, knowing that Venom hated being referred to in that way.

 _"APOLOGIZE!"_

"Nope. Not this time, pal."

 _"Say it, or I will make you say it!"_

Eddie only scoffed again and opened his eyes to give him an annoyed look.

"What, you're gonna hurt me? Like I said, if I die then you die."

 _"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt us...,"_ Venom grinned and put his plan into motion.

"Whoa whoa, hey! Hey! What are you doing?!" Eddie yelped as black slime leaked out of him before wrapping around his arms and legs to hold him down in place. He thrashed and pulled with all his might, but found he was now very stuck.

 _"Do you take it back?"_

"Not a chance! Now let go of me!"

 _"This is your last warning, say you're sorry, or I will give you...,"_ the alien paused for dramatic effect, _"...the tickles."_

"You'll WHAT?!" Eddie's eyes widened in panic, "Oh no, don't you even _think_ about tickling me, Venom!"

 _"So I'm not a parasite then?"_

Eddie was feeling too stubborn at the moment to just let Venom win this without a fight.

"Uh yeah, actually you are! Just look it up in the dictionary! It probably even has your picture too!" He realized that last jab at his symbiote companion was too much when he received an enraged snarl.

 _"HOW DARE YOU!"_ Several black tendrils quickly emerged out of Eddie's body before curling back in towards his torso.

"But it's the truuu-aah! Ow oww, hey! That kinda hurts, man! You're doing it too hard!"

 _"Oh sorry, a lighter touch then? Like this?"_

The feelers probing into his sides lessened the pressure to more of a light massage as the man nodded and began to giggle.

"Yeah...hehehee...yeah, like that," Eddie suddenly realized that he was unintentionally coaching Venom on how to tickle him and immediately tried to backpedal, "I MEAN NO! No no, nohohot like thaahaat! Hahahahaa, absolutely not like thaahaahaat!"

 _"So exactly like that? Seems to be working quite well."_

He increased the speed, making it feel like hundreds of tiny fingers tickling all along the sides of his helplessly struggling captive.

"Venom, nohohoo please! Ahahahah, I'm ssss...so ticklish! Ihihit's nohot funny!"

 _"Actually it is kind of funny,"_ the symbiote chuckled to himself; amused by the noises Eddie was making and by how he squirmed around.

"I haahaate yoohoohooou!"

 _"We know that's a lie,"_ Venom licked his teeth in delight when Eddie shrieked as he directed the dark tentacles to wiggle up under his arms as he had seen Anne do.

"Baahaha! No, not thehehere! Stahahahaaap!" Eddie's head was thrown back as he howled with uncontrolled laughter, knowing he was completely at Venom's mercy.

"I...I'm go-haha-nna kill yoo-hoou...ahehehehahah...stu-hoo-pid parasite!"

 _"Now you've done it, Eddie!"_ At this point Venom was enjoying this too much to be angry, and just concentrated all his efforts into getting his friend to give in and apologize.

He noticed that his quarry's t-shirt had slid up from all the writhing he was doing, exposing his stomach and quickly giving the alien a new idea.

 _"You know if you don't feed me soon I may just start eating you from the outside. Now what have we here? Oooh what a tasty looking belly!"_

Using his tongue as an extra appendage he gently licked over Eddie's lower abdomen, and circled around his navel, instantly receiving hysterical squeals throughout all the laughter.

"Eeeheeheehehehehe! Whahahat the hell-ahehaha-ahare you doing?! Thaa...Thaahaat's so-ho grohohohoss!"

 _"Mmmm, actually you're quite delicious. Maybe I will eat you after all,"_ he leaned in close and ran his tongue up the side of Eddie's face in an attempt at intimidation, but Eddie was far past ever being afraid of him.

"Go aheheheead! Hahahaa! Anything is b...behehetter thahaan this!"

 _"Nah, I can't do that. What would I do without you, Eddie? This Earth is much more fun having you alive,"_ he withdrew the black ooze from the journalist's torso in a momentary break as poor Eddie gasped for air.

"Could you...Could you stop sl...slobbering all over me now?"

 _"Don't be silly, we know you like it,"_ Venom smiled and teasingly waved his dripping tongue near Eddie's disgusted face before continuing, _"So Eddie, anywhere else you are ticklish that you'd like to share?"_

Unable to stop the thought that immediately popped into his head, Eddie knew he was in trouble since Venom had total access to his mind.

"Uh oh...Wait wait, that's not what I meant to think of!"

He watched in horror as Venom grinned and the black gooey mass began to move down his legs; headed right for his bare feet. He quickly decided that he had to apologize now or he was doomed.

"No no no, Venom, don't! Please! Don't touch my feet! I'm sorry, ok! I'm sorry!"

The symbiote paused, hovering inches away from his new target.

 _"What was that?"_

"I'm really really sorry I called you a parasite! I take it all back!"

Eddie was sweating bullets as Venom stayed quiet for a several moments, thinking it over before finally nodding.

 _"Hmmm...alright, your apology is accepted."_

Eddie sighed in relief as he let his head fall back against the floor.

"Thanks, buddy. I really couldn't stand it if ya..."

 _"But for future reference I'm afraid we'll still have to do a test,"_ the symbiote smiled evilly as Eddie heard this and immediately tried to bolt, but unfortunately he was still being restrained firmly on his back with no hope of escape.

"No wait! I'll do anything! I'll cook you some more tater tots! I'll get you chocolate too! Lots of it! I'll even let you bite someone's head off! Or you want to eat a whole person?! I'll let you eat a person! Just don't tickle my-AAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Venom had formed his ooze into hands that were now scratching their slimy fingers over every inch of Eddie's bare soles.

"Hahahahah aaaheheeheehehah! Nohohooo! I...I tohold yooohooou I wahahas so-hahaha-rry! Stohahahahahooop!"

 _"Sounds like we have hit the jackpot,"_ Venom teased with Eddie desperately begging for mercy as the goo was liquefied to squirm up between his toes.

"Thaahaahaat tickles! Teehehahahaha! It tihihihickles sohohoo baahaaad! Pl...Please! No-ho mohohore!" He was a hysterical mess as tears crept out his eyes, still desperately trying to break free.

 _"Hehe, this weakness you humans have is certainly entertaining. I've never seen anything like it."_

"Veh...Venom! I'm behehegging yooooooou! Gahahaahaaha! I caahaa-n't breeheeheeeathe! You're kihihilling meeee!"

 _"Killing you?!"_ The symbiote stopped immediately as concern overtook him, and he began wrapping Eddie's entire body up in the black ooze, _"Don't worry! We will heal you!"_

Eddie wanted to wave him off, but he was too exhausted to even lift a hand so instead he just briefly shook his head.

"No, just...just get off and let me...lay here...for a minute...and...catch...my breath," he didn't move as Venom slithered off of him and remained quiet until he started to regain his energy.

 _"Did I go too far?"_

Eddie breathed out a sigh and finally was able to stand up slowly.

"Don't worry, you weren't literally killing me. But yeah, you kinda did go a little far."

 _"Well you wouldn't feed us! And then you called me that...name,"_ Venom growled a little as he draped himself across Eddie's shoulders, making his friend feel bad at how offended he looked.

"Well I sure ain't gonna be able to meditate now after all that so I'll get you fed soon enough. But I'll say it again, I'm sorry for calling you that, buddy. Forgive me?"

Venom knew he really meant it. Eddie always seemed pretty genuine about expressing his feelings, and him asking for forgiveness made the symbiote perk right up.

 _"Of course, Eddie. We love Eddie,"_ he gently flicked his tongue under Eddie's chin as the man rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. You're not too bad yourself. Other than tickle torturing me like that."

 _"It was well deserved, if I'm to understanding it's purpose correctly. If you insult me then I'm allowed to get my revenge,"_ he grinned as Eddie chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Heh, I guess. Though it never took much with Anne. She used to find whatever reason she could to tickle me half crazy," he shuddered a little just thinking about how merciless she could be.

 _"We like her. Besides you, she is one of the few people on this planet that we would never try to eat."_

"Well I can see why. You've both got some evil similarities between you," Eddie shook his head as he began to rummage through his freezer.

"Soooo looks like we're all out of tater tots. I'll have to pick some up tomorrow. How about for tonight I order us a pizza or two?"

 _"Pizza?"_

"Yeah, you'll like it," he closed the freezer as he walked across the room to sit on his couch, "I'll have them put every meat you can think of on it."

 _"Like the still bleeding flesh of humans?"_

Venom sounded hopeful while Eddie just blinked incredulously.

"Uhh...no...I meant like sausage, pepperoni, bacon..."

 _"But all that is made from dead things!"_

"Well get used to it. My diet consists of eating a lot of dead things. Or you can starve, up to you," he shrugged as he reached in his pocket to pull out his cell phone, while the alien practically pouted as he stared down at the floor.

 _"...I will try it."_

"Thought so. Now keep quiet while I order this," Eddie shushed him with a finger to his lips as he dialed a number on his phone, "Yeah hi, I'd like to order delivery...two larges; one all meat, and the other with-Ahaha!"

He barked out a laugh as Venom briefly wriggled a tendril under his arm, glaring at the smirking alien before tightly clamping his arms against his sides and turning his attention back to the person on the phone.

"Sorry about that. So that was one all meat, and the other just make a combination with extra mushroo-hoooms! Dammit, ya parasi...!" He immediately cut himself off before he could finish as he looked nervously over at the annoyed symbiote.

 _"Eddie...,"_ he hissed while Eddie quickly tried to finish his phone conversation.

"Uhhh...nope that's it! So thirty minutes?! Okthanskbye," he hastily hung up the phone as he prepared to explain himself, "Hey, you were messing with me! And I don't mean nothing by it!"

 _"You called me a..."_

A snarl was building up as Eddie continued to clarify.

"C'mon! It's just a nickname! Like a term of endearment!"

 _"...Endearment?"_ Venom looked at him with skeptical eyes, not fully grasping the concept.

"Yeah, you know 'cause you're my friend, and that's just something friends do. It just means I like you is all," Eddie's voice had softened up a little to try to prove his sincerity.

In the beginning he wasn't at all thrilled about having an alien invade his body, but once they had come to understand each other their bond began to develop, and now Eddie couldn't imagine his life without the symbiote.

He knew Venom felt the same with how he replied.

 _"Well when you put it that way, ok. I guess we'll allow it after all."_

It would have almost been a sweet moment had Eddie not decided to kill it.

"Or if you really want I can come up with something else. Now what's another word for 'parasite'? Bloodsucker? Leech? Uh, freeloader? Yeah, I think freeloader is pretty accurate."

 _"..."_

"Ahahahaa, I'm sorry! I'm sorryeeheeheehee! It wahas a johohoke!"

Several black tentacles had crept out and were wriggling mercilessly into his ribs and over his stomach, making Eddie topple over onto his side from laughing so hard. Though with Venom being attached to him there would never be any escaping from the tickling.

 _"'Let's see if we don't kill you this time. Thirty minutes until that pizza stuff gets here, right? Perfect."_


End file.
